El placer de encontrarte
by Chia Moon
Summary: Entre dragones y cazadores siempre existía una guerra. A escondidas, un dragón y una cazadora idean algo que cambiará para siempre sus vidas.


Cumpliendo con otro de los OS que **sortee** por la **celebración de 200 historias**.

La ganadora fue **Ale** y de su petición salió esto (matadme).

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: El placer de encontrarte.

Pareja: **Natsu x Lucy.**

Ranking **M.**

Género: Sobrenatural/ Romance.

Advertencias: **OOC. Lemon. AU**.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, como tampoco fairy Tail.

* * *

 **El placer de encontrarte**

 _Aunque tardara una vida en encontrarte…_

* * *

Sintió los colmillos mordisquearle la parte interna del muslo y la reacción de su cuerpo fue electrizante para ambos. Desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la de sus cabellos. Notó como él se erizaba ante el olor de su excitación y ella maldijo entre dientes el no poder cazarlo.

Su arma estaba tirada sobre la hierba... junto a su ropa.

Sus corazas contra el veneno de sus colmillos. Sus armas llenas de balas de plata de hielo. Sus mapas para guiarse. El botiquín, la brújula capaz de sentir sus poderes de fuego y sus botas de hierro.

Al cuerno con todo eso en un instante.

Cuandito que se habían visto sabía que él iba a despojarla de todo. Absolutamente todo. Hasta de su corazón.

 _¿Qué clase de cazadora eres, Lucy?_ Se insultaba mentalmente mientras sus hormonas eran las que tomaban parte y partido de su cuerpo.

Con solo mirarla y sonreír de medio lado, a la par que mover un dedo sinuoso hacia ella, había empezado a desnudarse y despojarse al completo de sus armas y defensas. Se había quitado hasta el látigo que su buena amiga Levy le entregara el día que decidió perseguir a ese monstruo que ahora ronroneaba justo entre sus piernas y su boca se abría paso por lo más íntimo y femenino de su cuerpo.

Rechinó los dientes cuando una ola de calor abrasó su interior hasta su núcleo vital. Maldijo entre dientes mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, retorcía su cuerpo y explotaba contra su boca.

Él se bebió cada gota de su caliente orgasmo, saboreando hasta lo más recóndito de su ser con esa lengua larga y cálida capaz de derretirla. Era el brebaje más dulce que jamás hubiera probado.

Nunca había dado un mordisco a una cazadora que fuera tras él. Por lo general, querían sus pelotas sobre una bandeja, no dejarse embaucar hasta que pudiera traspasar sus corazas y tener un momento con una hembra.

Eran deliciosamente ricas. Tanto por fuera como por dentro y el mejor manjar siempre era el fruto que sus entrañas eran capaces de expulsar para él.

Sintió el fuego arder por su cuerpo, calentarse y acoplarse en la parte más susceptible de su cuerpo. Su sexo clamaba por inundar a la hembra, romper su barrera y quedarse con todo el don que esa virtud podría otorgarle.

Todavía recordaba las palabras de su padre.

 _Una hembra cazadora virgen son sumamente escasas, pero el día que puedas encontrar una, tus poderes se harán más fuertes, porque en el momento en que obtengas su don, estarás maldito para siempre y créeme, esa clase de maldición hace a los hombres más fuertes._

 _Para toda la vida._

Y toda su vida había buscado ese poder. Pero ninguna como esa que tenía entre sus brazos, retorciéndose mientras uno tras otro orgasmo rompía contra su lengua.

Se apoyó sobre sus brazos para mirarla directamente a los ojos, con su miel brillando en sus labios. Sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes a los que claramente había cesado el veneno únicamente para que ella no muriera. Nunca había sido tan cauteloso con una hembra que no fuera de su misma especie.

Ella le echó los brazos a los hombros, arañándole con las uñas y eso era jodidamente bueno. Su miembro se levantó todavía más como si aplaudiera la idea de que ella le rasguñara también.

—¿Por qué? — Jadeó ella anegada en lágrimas—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Él sinceramente lo sopesó. El poder. Sí. Eso era lo que siempre había ansiado. Lo quería de una cazadora. Eran las únicas capaces de volverle loco hasta el punto de comérselas.

Pero con ella… oh. Con ella era diferente.

Quería mucho más.

—¿Tanto deseas que pare?

Ella parpadeó, confundida, cuando expulsó esa palabra entre sus dientes. Ocultó sus caninos y esperó. La sintió temblar e hipar.

—Maldición. No quiero— siseó elevando las caderas hacia él y abriendo más sus piernas—. Sé que debería… ni siquiera sé quién eres.

—Eso tiene arreglo— facilitó—: Soy Natsu, cazadora.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me llaves así. Me has llamado así todo el tiempo.

—No sé tú nombre.

—Lucy. Mi nombre es Lucy.

Algo estalló entre ellos. Un escalofrío caliente que los rodeó.

Él se inclinó para darle una probada a esa sensación y por primera vez, probó sus labios. Besos salados y calientes con una excitante tímida lengua que lo calentó hasta el punto de empujar con sus caderas contra ella.

Lucy soltó una carcajada. Él la miró ofendido y con una inocencia que no esperaba.

—Has fallado, grandullón.

—No volveré a fallar.

La furia roja de su fuego brilló en sus ojos. Lucy tembló deseosa de saber qué sería. No había hombre humano capaz de cortejarla a tal punto. De hacerle incendiarse de ese modo. Era como si él compartiera su poder con ella. Como si las estrellas hubieran marcado su destino.

Diablos, si iba a morir, no había otro método mejor.

—No falles, Natsu— invitó gutural.

Él ronroneó contra su cuello y llevó una mano entre ellos, acariciándola en su humedad, adentrando sus dedos y rasguñándola con suavidad con sus uñas. Después, su sexo ocupó sus caricias y lentamente, se hundió en ella hasta que, repentinamente, empujó. Se echó hacia atrás y soltó el grito más fantástico que nunca hubiera esperado escuchar.

Al mismo instante en que perdía su sagrada y vigilada virginidad, él se hundió más a fondo de ella, más que la simple unión de sus sexos. Fue como estar totalmente unido por algo especial. Repentinamente, ella sabía y conocía todo él.

Podía verlo solo un niño, jugando con un montón de arena cerca de una playa mientras era observado por un joven dragón de tremendas escamas rojas. O trepar en un árbol y coger varios cocos.

Sufrir el entrenamiento tan duro de su vida. Enfrentarse a enemigos imposibles de vencer.

Y luego, estaba frente a ella, con el corazón desbocado y las ganas de poseerla… para siempre.

Él pudo verla a ella. Siendo solo una niña con las manos enrojecidas por los golpes con una regla de madera a los que había sido sometida mientras un hombre gritaba a su lado, como si a gritos le entrara mejor la lección.

O acurrucada contra una espada mientras nombraba a su madre. Recostada contra una tumba mientras echaba promesas de venganza y se alejaba, atándose a la cintura un látigo en forma de cabeza de dragón.

Por último, en pie frente a él, con la piel estremeciéndose y las pupilas dilatándose. Ni siquiera echó mano de su látigo. Desnudándose y ansiándolo como si jamás hubiera visto macho mejor.

Quizás fuera Magia. O porque simplemente estaban destinados.

Él la penetró hasta que ambos se saciaron. Pero tan pronto como salió de ella, el pánico lo invadió y volvió a ansiar estar en su refugio. Ella, agotada, jadeó complacida y no protestó cuando la giró sobre su vientre hasta levantarle el trasero. Cuando se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos y la boca justo al mismo momento que él volvía a penetrarla.

Al mismo instante, gritó.

—¡Detente! ¡Me romperás! — gimió estremeciéndose nuevamente y gritando un nuevo orgasmo—. Esto… no debería de ser posible… no…

Él bombeó nuevamente en su espalda, bajando con su boca por su espalda, deteniéndose al instante en que su lengua rozó la piel marcada de su espalda. Se detuvo, helándose.

—¿Dónde te hiciste este tatuaje?

Ella parpadeó confundida, intentando salir de la neblina del cansancio y del reconocimiento de tenerlo en su interior. Le mostró la mano donde tenía otro en forma de hada. El de su espalda, era la marca de una cola de dragón.

—Lo tengo desde pequeña… Mi madre hizo que me lo hicieran. Dolió horrores. Lo hicieron con fuego de dragón y se queda marcado de por vida. Es un dragón de fuego justo como el que… vi… cuando… No. No puede ser.

Él salió de ella lentamente hasta que volvió a tenerla cara a cara. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¡Te he encontrado! ¡Eras tú!

Él se volvió y le mostró la espalda donde la otra mitad de un dragón estaba terminado. El mismo dragón de fuego.

Lentamente, intentó recordar.

La sucia mesa del tatuador. Su madre mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras hablaba con alguien a que ella no podía ver. Un niño correteando a su alrededor que mostraba la espalda marcada con ese mismo tatuaje.

Mismos cabellos rosas. Escupiendo fuego y alardeando de sus músculos infantiles frente a ella para que dejara de llorar.

Aquel pequeño le había dado unas palmaditas y sonreído como si nada cuando terminó. Se fue tras una cortina, habló con alguien y nunca jamás volvió a verle. Cuando protestó a su madre, esta le dijo que su deber como cazadora sería encontrarlo en un futuro y que entonces, la magia se obraría por sí sola.

Era un método para reconciliar sus pueblos.

El pueblo de los dragones y de los cazadores.

Y pensar que en aquel momento ella se había enamorado de ese niño y que se imaginó miles de veces encontrárselo en otras circunstancias. Su amor de infancia estaba frente a ella y no solo eso, habían cumplido el deber al que estaban destinados.

Él parecía totalmente emocionado ante la idea y parecía haber olvidado incluso l duro que estaba frente a ella. Hablaba sin cesar de algo importante, pegaba sus puños una contra otro y de entre sus dientes salían llamas y chispas.

Lucy alargó una mano para tocarle con más cuidado del que hubiera deseado. Él se detuvo, tensándose, como si recordara lo bien que había estado unos momentos antes.

Le acarició las mejillas, subió hasta sus cabellos y esa vez, fue ella quien lo montó.

Mientras lo sentía en su interior, introducirse hasta lo más hondo, siseó. Sus manos se enlazaron y al instante, dos anillos de fuego rodearon sus dedos respectivos de enlace. Ambos se miraron y luego a los ojos.

—Te encontré, Lucy.

—Me encontraste por fin, Natsu.

Horas más tarde, llegarían a sus respectivos hogares, anunciando así la paz entre dos pueblos de años de traición, de diferencias de razas, unificados por el enlace entre una cazadora y dragón.

 **FIN**

 **29 de mayo del 2016**


End file.
